A plurality of variously designed liquor cabinets have been employed in a number of U.S. patents, but these devices fail to provide the unique and novel movable storage rack of my present invention. These U.S. Pat Nos. are: D100,124 to Rockola; D125,862 to Kranz; 131,957 to Corbett; D192,568 to Anderson; 222,086 to Guilbeaux; 232,286 to Galuten; 233,717 to Stewart; and 234,413 to Mompeano.